The present invention relates to a drive unit with a housing, and a method for manufacturing the drive unit of this type.
Publication DE-OS 37 16 912 makes known a housing of a drive device, with which the diaphragm that closes the opening is pressed via a disk-shaped spring element into a pot-shaped housing recess. An annular seal is placed between the diaphragm and the spring element for sealing. The spring element bears against the side wall of the housing recess, thereby pressing the diaphragm against the housing.
Publication DE-OS 196 35 180 also makes known that a waterproof, air-permeable diaphragm is sealed at least at the circumference of a housing opening to the housing wall of a transmission housing.
The designs for fastening the diaphragm have the disadvantage that an additional fixing element must be fabricated and installed, or an additional process step is required to fasten the diaphragm.